1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microwavable containers, and more particularly, to a microwavable container where food can be uniformly heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional microwavable container is a box having a tank for receiving the food. The box is substantially flat at its bottom side and can directly contact an internal bottom side of a microwave oven.
When the aforesaid box is put along with the food into the microwave oven for heating, the microwave keeps reflection in the oven and penetrates through the food to oscillate the molecules of the polar materials, like water, fat, and protein, for thermal energy in such a way that the food can be heated.
However, the bottom side of the box fully contacts the internal bottom side of the microwave oven, the lower part of the food that is close to the bottom side of the box fails to be directly irradiated by the microwave and the microwave needs to penetrate through the upper art of the food to heat the lower part of the food. For this reason, the microwave on such path has been attenuated to enable the lower part of the food to be ineffectively heated to further cause inequable heating of the whole food in such a way that the food may not be fully cooked. In this way, the food may need to be microwaved again to incur waste of energy and time and even the box may be overheated to bring forth toxins to further pollute the food.